Russian Weather
This is the second episode of Survivor: Russia Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Phish Farm The tribes would race out into the ocean and climb over and into a bamboo cage. The tribe would then have to untie a door on the cage and drag a fish traps through the door and back to the beach. Once back onto the beach, they must retrieve puzzle pieces inside the fish traps. After that, one member from each tribe must assemble a rotating puzzle. The first two tribes to finish would get immunity; the first-place tribe would receive spices. Reward: The first-place tribe receives a fishing kit and spices, while the second-place tribe receives a smaller fishing set. Winner (In Order Of Finish): '''Komi (1st) and Tuva (2nd) Story Night 3 The scene fades in to the Tuva camp. A small animal scampers across the shelter as the five remaining Tuva members return from Tribal, where Sarah was the first person voted out of the game. They place their torches on a nearby tree before settling into the shelter. ''Jamie:'' Thanks for keeping me guys. ''Max:'' It was no problem, she would have brought us down if she stayed. The camera cuts to Max, Jacob, Jamie, and Sasha in the shelter trying to sleep. We hear sounds of loud chopping as we see Gordan using the machete to chop logs for the fire. Max raises his head to see what the noise is before seeing Gordan. ''Sasha (Tired, quiet):'' What is it? ''Max: (Quiet):'' Gordan. Sasha shakes her head, obviously annoyed at Gordan's inconsiderate nature as he continues to chop away. Jamie removes the buff from her head and begins to look around at her annoyed tribe mates. Gordan slams a large log by the fire before starting to chop at it again. *intro plays* Day 4 The camera fades to the sky over Komi. The sky grows dark as storm clouds begin to form. Sure enough, rain begins to fall from the sky. It starts off slow at first but soon becomes a large storm with the rain pouring and thunder clapping. However, it doesn't stop the tribe from working Madison fixes the roof of the shelter before looking at Jeffery, who is sleeping. Madison rolls her eyes before walking away. The scene changes to Madison and Glenn walking towards the well to get water. Madison carries the pan while Glenn has the scoop in his hand. ''Madison:'' I just think after the first day, Jeffery has done nothing. ''Glenn:'' Yeah, I've seen that. ''Madison:'' Y'know, and the rest of us are stronger than him. So why not just take out the weak? ''Madison:'' Would you be willing to vote out Jeff if we were to go to Tribal? ''Glenn:'' I mean...I'm not saying no but I think that if we get into that mentality, it could weaken our moral and I want to avoid Tribal for as long as possible. That ok? ''Madison:'' Yeah, no. I totally get it. It's fine. Talk later? ''Glenn:'' Yeah. The two split get to the well and Glenn begins to fill the pan. Madison walks back to camp and we see a shot of Jeffery sitting up in the shelter. Jeffery is seen laughing while Madison glares at him. The camera then switches to William sitting in the shelter. He looks around to make sure he isn't being watched. After seeing the coast is clear, he walks over to the flag. William begins to dig under the flag but struggles greatly. Then, the camera shows Madison and Lisa returning to camp with Glenn, Katie, and Jeffery coming from the left side of the shelter. William takes the idol, wrapped up, and stuffs it down his shirt before quickly putting everything back where it was and walks to the shelter. William smirks in the shelter before the camera changes to the Sahka camp. Freddy, Nick, and Victor are in the shelter relaxing while the three women work. The men laugh while Charley and Beth are obviously annoyed. ''Nick:'' It's great living in the lap of luxury. ''Victor:'' No kidding. We don't have to do a thing. The three men laugh as the scene changes to Charley, Beth, and Tina. ''Beth:'' They are extremely arrogant. ''Charley:'' I know. It's insane how comfortable they are. ''Beth:'' I think us three need to stick together. ''Charley:'' I agree. Tina? ''Tina (Not caring):'' I guess. ''Charley:'' We need the idol so we can get some power. ''Beth:'' I agree. Tina, can you stay here so they don't suspect a thing. ''Tina:'' Sure. Charley and Beth get up as the camera focuses on Tina. Tina walks up to the guys in the shelter, who are still laying down. Tina looks over to see Charley and Beth disappear into the woods before turning back to the guys. ''Tina:'' They went to look for the idol. ''Victor:'' Well they won't find it. They're idiots. ''Tina:'' And if they do get it, we can split the votes. ''Victor:'' For sure. Freddy is seen surprised by Tina telling them everything. Tina is seen with a smug look on her face, like she made a huge accomplishment within the game. The scene changes to Tuva. Jamie is seen with her hoodie over her head, trying to stay dry. Sasha looks at her hands and sees that they are destroyed by the rain. ''Sasha:'' This rain needs to end. ''Jamie:'' I know, this sucks. ''Jamie:'' I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back. ''Max:'' Be safe. ''Jamie:'' I will. Jamie gets up and walks into the forest behind the shelter. Before long, we see Jamie looking around for the idol. She searches high and low as the rain continues to drench her. After a few shots of Jamie looking under rocks, in trees, and in a small pond, Jamie finally finds a log. She yanks it out of the base of a tree and sees the note around a twig. ''Jamie:'' A clue. Great. Was hoping for the idol but this ain't bad. Jamie quickly stuffs the clue in her bra before walking off. After Jamie's confessional, the scene fades to black. Day 5 The camera fades in on the Komi camp. Rain still pours down on the tribe as everyone is huddled in the shelter. Lisa is seen taking it the worst, as she has her head buried between her legs while everyone is looking out towards the water. ''Jeffery:'' This is insane. ''Katie:'' You alright Lisa? Lisa doesn't respond. Lisa raises her head, showing that she is crying from the stress of the game. Glenn rubs her back to try and make her feel better. ''Lisa:'' I hate this. This sucks. ''William:'' It's alright, it should pass by soon. ''Lisa:'' My hands are destroyed, I'm completely soaked and freezing. I can't take it. ''Glenn:'' It'll be ok. Yes it's tough, but it's only temporary. Just hang in there, you're a strong person. We see Lisa snuggled against Glenn, who is rubbing her shoulder to try and keep her warm. The scene shifts to the Sahka camp. Like the day before, Victor, Freddy, and Nick rest in the shelter while the three women work. ''Victor:'' I could get use to this life. ''Nick:'' No kidding. ''Victor:'' We just sit and rest while the women are basically like our slaves. Nick and Victor laugh while Beth, who heard what was said, gives the two men a cold stare. Along with Beth, Freddy also looks a bit annoyed with Victors comment. ''Freddy:'' Dude, chill it with the comment. ''Victor:'' Who cares? What are they gonna do? Freddy leaves the shelter and walks in the rain. Victor takes notice but doesn't seem to care as he and Nick go back to laughing about something. Freddy continues to ponder his next move as the scene fades to the Tuva camp. Sasha and Max take shelter from the rain within their shelter while Jacob is off somewhere else. Sasha looks over to Jamie and Gordan before turning to Max. ''Sasha:'' I'm worried about those two. ''Max:'' What do you mean? ''Sasha:'' I mean they barely talk to us. They're always off on their own. ''Max:'' I see what you mean but I still think they're loyal to us. ''Sasha:'' Maybe for now, but what if we're separated at a swap? ''Max:'' I still think they will be with us. Sasha, not looking convinced, turns back to Gordan and Jamie as the two walk into the woods. The scene changes to Gordan and Jamie in the woods. Jamie looks around to check if they were followed. Once they see the coast is clear, Jamie pulls the idol clue out of her bra. ''Jamie:'' So I got this yesterday. ''Gordan:'' Oh s--t. ''Jamie:'' We have to figure out where it is. I'm showing you this because I trust you. ''Gordan:'' My mouth is sealed. ''Jamie:'' So it has to be in the camp area. ''Gordan:'' What about the flag? ''Jamie:'' What? ''Gordan:'' It could be under the flag. ''Jamie:'' Oh f--k, you're right! The scene changes to the camp. Jacob is seen washing up in the water while both Max and Sasha try to nap in the shelter. Jamie and Gordan return to camp and go towards the flag. Jamie signals Gordan to keep a look out while she digs. She soon begins to dig for the idol. Sasha is seen moving around but stays where she is. Soon enough, Jamie gets the idol and puts it in her pants. ''Jamie (Quietly):'' I got it! I got it! The two put all the sand back to where it once was before rushing off. The camera then shows Jamie and Gordan in the forest with Jamie taking the idol out of the wrapping. ''Jamie:'' This is beautiful. ''Gordan:'' No kidding. The scene shifts to the Tuva camp. Sasha finally wakes up and sees both Gordan and Jamie return to camp, both with big grins on their faces. The scene fades to black, ready to go to commercial. Day 6 The camera fades in to the next immunity challenge. After a few shots establishing the challenge, we see Probst. ''Jeff:'' Come on in, guys! Komi and Sahka are the first two tribes to arrive. After stepping onto the mat, they all turn to look to see who from Tuva was the first person voted out of the game. ''Jeff:'' Komi and Sahka, getting your first look at the new Tuva tribe. Sarah voted out at the first Tribal Council. There is not much shock from the others, as they kind of knew Sarah would be one of the first to go due to her age. Jeff then goes over the next challenge. After going over it, Jeff asks Sahka and Komi to sit someone out. Beth sits out for Sahka and Katie sits out for Komi. At the start of the challenge, all three tribes rush off to the water. Komi is the first to the cage and begin to make their way over. Jacob is slow to swim to the cage, allowing Sahka to begin getting over the cage and for Komi to get their door free. Jacob finally gets to the cage with Gordan's help and Tuva begins to climb over. Komi makes it half way through swimming as Sahka gets their door undone. Komi manages to get their fish traps to shore quickly and Glenn is the puzzle maker for them. As Tuva gets their door done, Sahka gets to shore and Victor is the puzzle maker. Glenn flies through the puzzle and as Tuva gets to shore, he places the final piece, giving them first place. Victor struggles with the puzzle but refuses to switch with Freddy, who continues to call his name. Tuva finally gets to shore and Jamie is the puzzle maker. Like Glenn, Jamie flies through the puzzle and soon passes Victor. As Victor places his third piece, Jamie places her eighth and final piece, giving Tuva second place. As Jamie places her last piece, Gordan picks her up and hugs her while Victor slams a puzzle piece on the ground, furious. The scene shifts to Jeff addressing the three tribes. ''Jeff (Walking over to Komi):'' Komi, congratulations. No Tribal for you tonight. Lisa takes the idol and kisses it before Jeff takes the second idol and walks over to Tuva. ''Jeff:'' Tuva, congrats. You're not going back to Tribal. Gordan takes the idol and gives Sahka a smug smile. ''Jeff:'' Sahka, got nothing for ya except a date with me at Tribal Council where one of you will be the second person voted out of this game. I'll see you tonight. We see a slow-mo shot of Sahka collecting their things and making their way back to camp. The scene cuts to Sahka returning to their camp. All six are dejected from their loss and gather at the shelter. Victor looks the most disappointed as he wipes his face with his buff and sits in the shelter. ''Victor:'' My bad guys. ''Freddy:'' It's fine dude, we tried. ''Nick:'' Yeah, you're good. No need to be upset. ''Victor:'' Thanks. Charley rolls her eyes at Freddy and Nick, annoyed at the two men. The scene changes to Charley, Tina, and Beth sitting in the shelter while the three men go off on their own. Tina fixes her buff as the law student begins to bring up the upcoming vote. ''Charley:'' I saw we put three votes on Victor tonight. He totally screwed us. ''Beth:'' I know, plus those three will never separate. This could be our only shot. ''Tina:'' I don't know, Victor is still one of our stronger guys. ''Charley:'' Well who do you think we should vote? ''Tina:'' I'm not sure. Beth grows a concerned look on her face as Tina gets up to leave. Tina walks in the same direction the three men walked, further worrying Beth. We see Tina rush up to the three men as they talk about who to vote. Freddy seems the most surprised by Tina's arrival. ''Tina:'' I'm so sick of Beth. Her voice is grating. ''Nick:'' I know, she's so annoying. ''Tina:'' Like I want her gone. ''Victor:'' I'm good with that. ''Tina:'' The sooner we get rid of her ass, the sooner I can sleep at night. ''Freddy:'' So, Beth tonight? ''Tina:'' Yes, get her out. ''Nick:'' Alright. Go back to the women so they don't suspect a thing. ''Tina:'' Ok. Tina turns around and heads back to the camp while the three men go back to discussing the vote. Out of the three, Freddy looks the most perplexed. ''Freddy:'' Honestly, I want to take her out tonight. ''Nick:'' Who? Tina? ''Freddy:'' Yeah. Victor's eyes shoot wide, surprised to hear this. ''Victor:'' Well that's interesting. ''Freddy:'' Just listen, if she's able to throw them under the bus this easily, who's to say she won't throw us under the bus? ''Nick:'' I mean, I agree but I think it's stirring the pot too soon. ''Freddy:'' Look, my vote is going to her tonight. ''Victor:'' Don't you want to at least discuss it? ''Freddy:'' No, I can't trust her. You two are the ones I trust the most and I really hope you guys go with me. I'm sorry if I'm pushy but if I can't trust someone, I want them out. ''Freddy:'' I'm gonna head back, can't have Tina too worried. Freddy walks away. As Freddy disappears into the woods, Nick and Victor look at one another. Both men are worried about what Freddy has said and what to do next. ''Nick:'' What do we do? ''Victor:'' I-I don't know. The scene shows Victor and Nick return to camp with more intense music. We see shots of a smug Tina, a serious Freddy, and equally worried Charley and Beth. Victor's confessional continues as we see the six Sahka members walk towards Tribal. The scene fades to Tribal Council. The camera pans towards Tribal before cutting to the interior as Sahka arrives. Beth looks to the roof of Tribal and we see a shot of a snake slither by. Soon, they stand in front of their seats. ''Jeff:'' Behind each of you is a torch. Dip it in and get fire. Sahka grabs their torches and slowly dips it into the bright fire in front of them. ''Jeff:'' This is the ritual of Tribal Council, once your fire is gone, so are you. After Sahka puts their torches into their place, they all sit. ''Jeff:'' So, here we are. Freddy, how do these first few days compare to your first few days in Panama? ''Freddy:'' Uh, very different. Y'know, there's no giant alliance controlling everything so that part is nice. Everyone chuckles at Freddy's joke as Jeff turns to Beth. ''Jeff:'' Beth, have you noticed alliances forming these past six days? ''Beth:'' Um, yeah. I've seen Freddy, Nick, and Victor go off a lot so I'm pretty sure they're aligned. ''Jeff:'' So Tina, does that mean you, Charley, and Beth are together? ''Tina:'' No, not really. Jeff looks surprised while Charley digs her face into her hands. ''Jeff:'' Why? ''Tina:'' Because I view the men stronger than the women so it would be bad for me to try and take them out. ''Charley:'' But Tina, if Charley and I go, those three will vote you out right behind us. ''Tina:'' I don't think so. Beth shakes her head, failing to understand Tina's lack of self awareness while Nick chuckles. ''Jeff:'' Nick, what's funny? ''Nick:'' That these three can't keep it together. ''Jeff:'' So Victor, how do you hope the vote goes down tonight? ''Victor:'' I hope that the three of us vote the way we agreed to and move on from there. ''Beth:'' You see Tina, he said three. You're not in that group. They're using you! ''Tina:'' Beth, stop! I've made my decision and I'm voting with the men! Beth digs her head in her hands as Tina grows a smug smirk. ''Jeff:'' Well tonight was interesting. It is time to vote. Charley, you're up. Charley is the first up to vote. No one has their vote or confessional shown except for Tina, who ends it with a smug grin. Freddy is the final one to vote and after he returns, Jeff goes to collect the votes and soon returns with the urn. ''Jeff:'' Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. Freddy looks over to Nick, who is focused on the votes. ''Jeff:'' First vote: Victor. Victor nods, knowing he could get votes. ''Jeff:'' Victor, that's two votes Victor. Beth shakes her head as Tina stays locked on the votes. ''Jeff:'' Beth. That's two votes Victor, one vote Beth. Charley rubs Beth's back as the two believe she is going home. Freddy turns to Victor, who does not return his look. He soon turns back to Jeff. ''Jeff:'' Tina. That's one vote Tina. Tina's once smug grin quickly vanishes as she turns to Freddy. ''Jeff:'' Tina. That's two votes Tina, two votes Victor, one vote Beth, one vote left. Both Beth and Charley look extremely relieved while Tina looks angry for being played like a fool. ''Jeff:'' Second person voted out of Survivor: Russia...Tina. Need to bring me your torch. ''Tina:'' Wow. ''Beth (Happy):'' Wow is right. Both Charley and Beth hug each other for surviving while Freddy nods towards Victor, signifying he made the right choice. Tina puts her torch in front of Jeff. ''Jeff:'' Tina, the tribe has spoken. Jeff snuffs her torch. ''Jeff:'' Time for you to go. Without looking back, the blindsided Tina quietly and quickly walks out of Tribal before Jeff turns back to Sahka. ''Jeff:''' Safe to say Tina did not see that coming. Six days in and your first blindside. You guys are finally playing this game. Grab your torches and head back to camp, goodnight. The five remainig Sahka members grab their torches as the music begins to play. The credits soon roll as the camera cuts to black. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Episode on ''Survivor... * An illness threatens to take someone from the game. * Madison works even harder to get rid of Jeffery. * The battle of the sexes continues at Sahka! Author's Notes